<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KVB 2021: Sun by TheBakingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398803">KVB 2021: Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen'>TheBakingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kataang Valentine's Bash, Kataang Week, Sunrises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day and night. The sun and the moon. Yin and yang. Orange and blue. Aang and Katara. Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021: Complementary. Day 1: Sun. Katara wakes up early one day and spends some quality time with her husband in the morning sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KVB 2021: Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Welcome to the Kataang Valentine's Bash 2021! This weekend I actually have 4 separate updates for you! Today (Saturday), you get this and FETL, tomorrow is day 2 of the bash, and Monday is a bonus day for the bash because I had an idea stuck in my head! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings on Air Temple Island were always quiet.</p><p>The newlywed couple had recently moved onto the brand-new facility in Yue Bay so that they could both be closer to oversee the building of the United Republic, still in its infancy.</p><p>Between Aang's duties as both the Avatar and last Air Nomad, constructing Air Temple Island was inevitable. Since the Acolytes were still in the process of packing up the Southern Air Temple, for now, the young couple had the island all to themselves.</p><p>In the center of the main structure were the family quarters. While true families were few and far between in the Air Nation before the war, that was one tradition Aang was quite firm on keeping in the past.</p><p>Had one asked the Avatar, fresh out of the iceberg, his opinion on such matters, he would have surely said to make sure everything was the exact same. However, that was a long time ago- five years in fact. The airbender had now discovered a love so intense that he simply could not fathom separating anyone from the possibility of anything similar with their soulmate.</p><p>But that's a tale for another time.</p><p>It was another typical morning on Air Temple Island. The birds were chirping. The sun was rising over the horizon, streaking the sky brilliant hues of gold and orange. The sky bison were waking up and eating hay.</p><p>"Ugh," Katara groaned as she sat up in her bed, yawning as she groggily processed her surroundings, taking note of one missing Avatar that should've been right beside her, considering the early hour.</p><p>She shook her head slightly and sighed, a fond smile gracing her face.</p><p>"<em>Probably outside meditating. Ever the airbender, that one.</em>"</p><p>Stretching her arms behind her and rubbing her eyes once more, she placed her feet on the cool wooden floor and made her way outside their room to the main garden.</p><p>She took the first left at the fork, walked down the long hallway at the end, leaned against the final doorway, and then grinned lopsidedly when she saw him.</p><p>Meditating in front of the pond under a large bonsai tree, Aang was sitting up straight, legs folded over one another and hands relaxed over his knees.</p><p>The sun and its lustrous dawn was to his left, highlighting his figure and making the entire scene truly a spectacle to see.</p><p>Katara sighed. It always relaxed her to see him so peaceful and at rest. It was quite the opposite of their hectic lives, and she treasured the little moments like these.</p><p>Trying to be as quiet as possible, she silently crept up behind him, beginning to reach out to embrace his bare torso but then retracting her arms, not wanting to bother him.</p><p>Aang snorted, startling the waterbender who jumped backwards in surprise.</p><p>He opened an eye, peeking at her.</p><p>"Sweetie, Toph taught me her seismic sense. I felt you the second you entered the stone hallways."</p><p>Katara blushed, leaning into him as she stared at the ground in embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."</p><p>Aang smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>"Of course I did. I was thinking about you."</p><p>Katara blushed an even darker shade of red, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she scooted closer.</p><p>Aang chuckled, pulling them both down to lie against the grass and look up at the pastel-colored clouds in the sky.</p><p>"Aang, what are we doing?" Katara inquired, playfully quirking an eyebrow at him as she made herself comfortable in her arms.</p><p>"Just enjoyed the sunrise, sweetie," Aang laughed, pulling her body flush to his.</p><p>The two reluctantly took their gazes off each other and looked up to the sky, sighing as they settled in and relaxed.</p><p>"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Katara murmured quietly, in awe of the colorful extravaganza above her.</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you," Aang quipped back, giving her a lopsided grin.</p><p>The waterbender rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Always the flirt you are, love."</p><p>Aang chuckled, pulling her hand up to his face and giving it a quick kiss.</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>Katara gave him a loving glance.</p><p>"That I do, Aang. That I do."</p><p>The two lay there in a comfortable silence for some time, marveling at the flawless gradient of the sunset, before Katara spoke up once more.</p><p>"You're my sun, Aang."</p><p>Aang raised an eyebrow, looking down at himself before back up at his wife.</p><p>"Uh, last time I checked I am not, in fact, a flaming ball of gas?"</p><p>Katara playfully shoved him, turning her body to face him and lying her head on his chest.</p><p>"You know that's not what I mean, airhead."</p><p>"Hey, I thought you were above name-calling."</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes, blood beginning to rush to her cheeks.</p><p>"It's just that, well," she began.</p><p>Aang looked at her expectantly, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>"Yeah?" he said softly, gently squeezing her hands in his.</p><p>"You're the sun to my moon. The day to my night. The yin to my yang. You help me relax when I get super uptight about work. You remind me to just let loose and half fun when I get preoccupied with other things…" Katara trailed off, fingers stroking her engagement necklace.</p><p>"You're my everything, Aang. You give me hope. You make me want to be better. You balance me out. You just-"</p><p>Katara let out a deep sigh, looking into the stormy eyes which she loved so much.</p><p>"You're amazing, and I love you, and I don't tell you either of those things enough," she murmured, stroking his cheek with her thumb.</p><p>Aang took her head in his hands and gave her a long, sweet kiss, chuckling when they broke apart.</p><p>"I love you too, Kat, my Forever Girl."</p><p>"That's so cheesy, love."</p><p>Aang snorted.</p><p>"And what you said isn't?"</p><p>Katara giggled.</p><p>"I never said our collective cheesiness was a bad thing, now did I Avatar?"</p><p>Aang laughed, peppering kisses to her forehead, sighing at the way the morning sunlight highlighted her features.</p><p>"I suppose you didn't, my love. I suppose you didn't."</p><p>The two turned their heads back to the waning sunrise, Aang pointing out the different cloud shapes as they passed resulting in many laughs and giggles before they finally resolved to go back inside.</p><p>Just another typical morning on Air Temple Island.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>